


Fiesta, Alcohol y Verdades.

by Lordxv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: ¿Que secretos pueden salir a la luz con una copa de más?





	1. La Fiesta

Su chofer lo miraba una vez más por el retrovisor, después de años de acompañarlo a todos lados era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, totalmente apagado con la mirada perdida en la calle. Era tristeza lo que el joven modelo tenia pero no la habitual que le ocasionaba los desplantes de su padre, esta era más profunda. Al igual que siempre y aunque quisiera haberle dicho alguna palabra de consuelo, se limitó a fijar su vista en la carretera y llevar a su consternado pasajero a su destino.

 

Ahí estaba él frente a la puerta de la casa de su amigo Kim, desde ahí se podía escuchar perfectamente la música y el resonar de voces hablando más alto de lo habitual. Por él hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa, no tenia ánimo para ver a nadie. Si hace una semana cuando el deportista de la clase lo invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños hubiera sabido por lo que iba a pasar ese día, lo hubiera rechazado sin siquiera pensarlo.

 

\- Buff - soltó un resoplo de resignación. Cuanto antes se presente antes volverá a su casa a compartir su pena con la soledad de su habitación. Sin más preámbulo levante su mano y tocó el timbre.

 

 - !Agreste!, que bien que  has venido. - Adrien no pudo evitar verse lanzado al interior de la vivienda por el fuerte brazo de Kim sobre sus hombros.

 

Cierta azabache se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta al escuchar el apellido del que después de dos años seguía siendo el amor de su vida. Sus ojos brillaban con solo verlo, en su interior se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, en todo ese tiempo había podido controlar su nerviosismo frente a él y ya podían mantener conversaciones fluidas cosa que le valió para acercarse más a su rubio compañero, ahora se podía decir que junto con Alya y Nino eran los mejores amigos  por eso no era raro encontrar a los cuatro a la hora del almuerzo juntos o saliendo los fines de semana al cine o simplemente charlando en la terraza de cualquier café. Incluso las citas para jugar algún videojuego se habían hecho frecuentes ya fuera que ella fuera a su casa o que él la visitara. Sí, todo era perfecto pero aun no reunía el suficiente valor para confesarle sus sentimientos y eso la deprimía, aunque mantenía muy altas sus esperanzas ya que desde que entrara al instituto Adrien no había salido con ninguna otra chica, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él la viera como algo más que su amiga.

 

Iba a acercarse a saludarlo cuando vio su cara al girarse para saludar desganado a Nino,  ese no era él sus ojos sin brillo, la tensión alrededor de su boca para forzar la sonrisa, los hombros caídos. Si algo había aprendido era a conocerlo y sabía que algo no iba bien con su amigo.

 

\- Hola Adrien. - la azabache lo miraba atentamente tratando de adivinar que le pasaba.

 

\- ¿Ah?, Hola Marinette. - fue un saludo totalmente apático.

 

\- ¿Adrien? - una mueca de preocupación asomo en el rostro de la azabache.

 

\- Discúlpame Marinette, debo...debo de ir al baño. - sin dejarla decir nada más se alejó con rapidez de ella.

 

Ella lo siguió con la vista hasta que salió del salón. ¿Que le habrá hecho ahora su padre para que esté así? se preguntaba. Era de las pocas personas a las que Adrien le había comentado de la relación tan tensa que mantenía con su padre y como este siempre anteponía sus deseos a su hijo.

 

Con tristeza por lo que ella creía que le estaba pasando a su amor platónico regreso junto a Alya.

 

En el baño Adrien se mojaba la cara con agua fría, realmente fue una mala idea haber ido a la fiesta en su estado. Estaba dolido y abatido y eso se notaba en su cara y en su comportamiento. Por más que trataba no podía evitarlo había saludado con frialdad a sus amigos incluso había dejado con la palabra en la boca a Marinette. Entro de nuevo al salón con idea de buscar a Kim y despedirse.

 

De pronto siente que lo toman de los brazos, iba escoltado por Nino y Kim hasta una mesa llena de botellas de alcohol medio vacías y donde estaban otro chicos.

 

\- Muy bien Agreste tu también juegas - dijo Kim golpeándolo en el pecho con su índice.

 

\- ¿Ju...jugar?, ¿a qué? - inquirió con curiosidad.

 

\- Hermano te va encantar este juego. - Adrien los miraba desconfiado se notaba por su comportamiento que sus amigos ya habían estado bebiendo.

 

\- ¿Has visto Marinette? - señalaba Alya hacía el rubio y sus dos raptores - De seguro que Kim y Nino lo llevan a jugar tambien alguno de sus tontos juegos de beber.

 

\- No pueden, Adrien no está acostumbrado a beber alcohol - se levanto apresurada y fue hacia la mesa donde estaban jugando los chicos seguida de cerca por su amiga.

 

\- Estas son las reglas - explicaba un alegre Max - Cada jugador tiene que decir la frase  " Yo nunca…",  y a continuación algo que haya o no haya hecho alguna vez, por ejemplo, “Yo nunca he viajado en avion”. Los jugadores que si hayan hecho alguna vez lo que dice la frase, es decir que si hayan viajado en avión, tienen que beber. Si ninguno de los jugadores ha hecho nunca lo que dice la frase tiene que beber sólo el que la ha dicho.

 

Adrien los miraba a todos confundido, sabia que eso era una mala idea, alcohol en su actual estado de animo podia ser una combinación peligrosa.

 

\- Chicos, gracias pero ahora no me apetece jugar. - rechazó educadamente.

 

\- Ah no. Claro que tienes que jugar, es mi cumpleaños y juegan todos. - le pasaba el brazo por sus hombros un insistente Kim.

 

\- Kim, si Adrien no quiere jugar no deberías obligarlo. - intervino Marinette acercándose a la mesa.

 

\- Pero miren, si es la princesa que viene a defender a su príncipe. - decía un tambaleante Nathaniel desde el otro lado de la mesa - Te aseguro que te lo vamos a cuidar bien ya todos sabemos lo mucho que te gus....!!!!!AUCH¡¡¡¡¡

 

\- Uy perdón, pero que torpe estoy hoy que no me fijo ni donde piso. - dijo con falsa pena Alya levantado la punta del tacón del pie del pelirrojo.

 

Adrien miraba a todos, lo que menos quería era que por su culpa la gente riñera. Se acerco a la azabache  - Marinette, gracias por preocuparte pero estaré bien solo serán un par de chupitos. - se esforzó para sonreír.

 

\- Pero ten cuidado. -  le devolvió la sonrisa y regreso junto con Alya a su asiento.

 

Cada chico ocupó su lugar en la mesa y empezaron el aclamado juego. Marinette se había cambiado de asiento para poder ver la mesa de los chicos y comprobar por si Adrien se sentía mal. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos solo quedaban con la copa en la mano Kim y Adrien.

 

Kim en su condición de competidor nato no podía dejarse vencer y menos por Adrien que bien sabido era por todos que debido a su régimen como modelo tenía prohibido tomar alcohol. Era su turno de preguntar y tenía que encontrar algo que Adrien hubiera hecho con toda seguridad.  ¡Ahí estaba!, su respuesta, la sonrisa de la victoria apareció de inmediato en su rostro.

 

\- Yo nunca...he besado a una chica - ansioso esperaba que Adrien bebiera, pero nada ni siquiera pestañeo.

 

\- ¿A qué esperas para beber? - preguntó el anfitrión.

 

\- Lo siento Kim pero yo nunca he besado a una chica. - dijo con toda tranquilidad sin saber que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por Marinette quien sentía que se diluía por entre los pliegues del sofá.

 

\- Marinette ¿estas bien? de pronto te has puesto muy roja. - preguntó Alya.

 

\- Mejor que nunca. - respondió sin apartar la vista de los apetecibles labios de su amigo. Nota mental ser la primera en probar esos labios. Una sonrisa hizo brillar su rostro.

 

\- ¿Como que nunca has besado a una chica?, eres modelo tienes a cientos de chicas tras de ti. - Kim lo miraba incrédulo.

 

\- Si, tienes razón, pero supongo que es porque no salgo mucho. - respondió inocente.

 

Kim miró su copa y apretando los parpados la bebió de un trago, después de unos segundos la dejo caer en la mesa y cubriéndose la boca corrió hacia el baño.

 

Adrien se sentía un poco mareado pero para su sorpresa el dolor que lo había estado mortificando desde esa mañana se había reducido considerablemente. Al tratar de levantarse tuvo que apoyarse en la silla ya que sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Se notaba flotar, a pesar del alcohol que había bebido se daba perfectamente cuenta del punto alegre y desinhibido que tenía, él solo se sonreía de sus pensamientos.

 

Trato de llegar hasta el baño pero tuvo que sentarse en las escaleras que daban a la planta superior al sentir que su cuerpo se tambaleaba de más.

 

Marinette desvió su atención de la conversación de las chicas hacia la mesa donde jugaban los chicos, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando su sorpresa al ver a sus amigos ebrios, unos más que otros pero lo más importante es que Adrien no estaba, nerviosa empezó a mover la cabeza recorriendo el lugar hasta que lo vio ahí, sentado en las escaleras  y con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

 

Con una mirada de ternura hacia él se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba.

 

\- ¿Adrien?, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó apoyando su mano en su hombro.

 

El rubio abrió los ojos al oír su nombre, una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios al ver el dulce rostro de Marinette.

 

\- ¡Marinette! que sorpresa. Ven, siéntate a mi lado. - tomó a la chica por el brazo y la cintura y la sentó junto a él en el escalón.

 

Marinette lo miraba sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer pero estaba encantada de estar así pegada a él.

 

\- ¿Te...te preguntaba si estabas bien? - inquirió acalorada y nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio.

 

\- Me siento estupendamente. - para mayor sorpresa de ella el rubio apoyó con cuidado la cabeza en su hombro - Perdóname. - dijo avergonzado.

 

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con voz afable.

 

\- Te mentí, te dije que solo sería dos chupitos pero al final fueron unos poquitos más. - en lo que hablaba ponía su mano frente a ella uniendo los dedos pulgar e índice para indicarle que había sido poca la diferencia.

 

Marinette solo reía por lo bajo por los gestos tan infantiles de Adrien. Con cuidado apartó un mechón de su cara y sin poder evitarlo empezó a acariciarle el pelo pasando con suavidad su mano entre los rubios mechones.

 

Adrien sentía tan placentero los delicados movimientos de la mano de la azabache sobre su cabeza que se acercó aun mas a ella, Marinette por su parte solo mantenía una sutil sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo.

 

\- ¿Marinette? - la llamó con los ojos entrecerrados por las relajantes caricias de la chica.

 

\- ¿Si?

 

\- ¿Somos amigos, verdad?

 

\- Claro, somos buenos amigos. - la azabache se derretía por dentro al oírlo hablar así y con esa carita de niño bueno.

 

\- ¿Y tú me quieres? - Adrien extendió su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella.

 

Marinette dio un respingo en su sitio ante el cálido contacto de su mano - Si, te quiero y mucho lo sabes. - no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para decir eso pero se sentía tan bien en ese momento, él tan cercano a ella y tomándole la mano era un sueño hecho realidad.

 

\- ¿Entonces puedo contarte algo?

 

\- Si, puedes contarme lo que quieras. - ella sabía que no todo el mundo reaccionaba por igual al alcohol, había gente que al beber se volvía violenta, o están los que no paran de hablar pero Adrien era algo nuevo, él era una ternura.

 

El rubio soltó un suspiro - Hoy me rechazaron. - Marinette al instante separó la mano de la cabeza de Adrien y notó que había enterrado sus uñas en la mano de su amigo por la fuerza con la que la apretaba contra la de él.

 

\- ¡Ay! - exclamó a la vez que erguía su espalda, se giró hacia Marinette y vio que lo miraba con el contorno de los ojos tenso.

 

\- Lo siento, lo siento. - se apresuró a decir a la vez que tomaba un pañuelo de su bolso para ponérselo en la mano.

 

\- Tranquila no ha sido nada, ¿puedo seguir con lo que te estaba contando? - no sabía si era el alcohol pero tenía la necesidad de sacarse ese doloroso sentimiento que todo el día le había comprimido el pecho.

 

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura de querer escucharlo, el idílico momento que habían compartido hasta hace unos instantes se había roto y de la peor manera posible.

 

\- Como te decía hoy una increíble y sorprendente chica me ha rechazado - Marinette sentía que su corazón se había saltado un latido, cada palabra de Adrien era como un clavo que se le enterraba en lo más profundo de su ser - Quede prendado de ella desde el momento que la vi y durante dos años he hecho lo inimaginable para que se enamorara de mi. Y hoy que por fin me decido a abrirle mi corazón me dice que está enamorada de otro. - Marinette ve como una única lagrima escapa de sus verdes ojos - Je, je, lo mas irrisorio de esto es que lleva enamorada de él desde hace dos años, ¿te das cuenta de la ironía?, he estado peleando un batalla que ya tenía perdida desde el principio. - Marinette lo miraba con ojos cristalinos, trataba de darle alguna palabra de apoyo pero le era imposible sentía la boca seca y sabia que por poco que separara los labios rompería a llorar.

 

\- ¿Quien será el idiota en quien se habrá fijado? - comentó con enfado - porque hay que ser idiota para que en dos años no darse cuenta de la maravillosa chica que es.

 

El joven modelo se dejo caer hasta quedar apoyado contra la pared, por su parte Marinette quería levantarse y salir corriendo hacia su casa, su rubio amigo sin quererlo le había roto el corazón pero por otro lado no podía dejarlo así, él la necesitaba.

 

\- Y lo peor de todo es que aun sabiendo que nunca corresponderá a mis sentimientos, aun así, la amo más que a mi propia vida. -  concluyó dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared.

 

Esas últimas palabras fueron el catalizador para Marinette quien ya no pudo aguantar más y ahogados sollozos empezaron a salir por sus labios y pesadas lagrimas caían sobre su regazo.

 

Adrien se incorporó y miró la triste estampa que ofrecía su amiga, sin siquiera pensarlo la abrazó dejando que su cabeza descansara contra su hombro.

 

\- Por favor no llores, fue una tontería de mi parte contarte mis problemas. No era mi intención mortificarte. - La acercó un poco mas contra él sintiendo como su corazón  latía acelerado, con suavidad y cuidado frotaba su espalda tratando de transmitirle algo de sosiego.

 

Pasados unos minutos la azabache fue tranquilándose, su respiración se notaba más calmada y los sollozos eran ahora solo pequeños gimoteos. Adrien la tomó por los hombros y la separó de él con cuidado, vio que aun alguna lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, con cariño acunó su cara entre sus manos y con sus pulgares removía cualquier rastro que hubiese de esas pequeñas gotas saladas.

 

El joven modelo se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga - ¿Qu...qué pasa? - preguntó ella con timidez.

 

\- ¿Sabes que desde que te conocí me han encantado tus ojos?, son tas expresivos, tan...hermosos. Siempre te he considerado una persona fuerte y de convicción pero a la vez dulce y tierna. - Marinette abrió sorprendida sus temblorosos ojos ante esas palabras que no esperaba.

 

\- Y tan torpe - dijo ella devolviéndole una sonrisa.

 

\- Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, que no importa cuántas veces tropieces siempre te levantas. -  Adrien llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la azabache y tiro de ella hasta unir sus frentes.

 

Marinette notaba como su corazón volvía a desbocarse pero ahora era distinto no era el dolor el combustible de sus latidos era el cariño con el que Adrien la trataba. Parpadeó varias veces frente a esas verdes esmeraldas que parecían traspasarla hasta llegar a ver su alma.

 

\- Perdóname si digo algo inadecuado, sé que he hablado de mas por culpa del vodka pero tengo que decirte que siempre me has gustado mucho, eres una chica muy especial y muy guapa - la azabache solo pudo presionar sus labios para no gritar de júbilo - Te puedo jurar que si no la hubiera conocido a ella ahora estaría rendido a tus pies. - Marinette no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo y acomodar su cabeza sobre su hombro, para ella ya era el súmmum que Adrien  le confesara que la quería. Aunque sentía ese resquemor al pensar en que era otra la que tenía su corazón no lloraría frente a él, quería atesorar ese momento en el que por un instante ella era la dueña de su cariño.

 

Adrien agradecía el agradable calor que la azabache desprendía y al estar entre sus brazos sentía que el mareo disminuía. Dio una profunda inhalación notando como una suave fragancia a sándalo, melocotón, vainilla y almizcle lo invadía nublando el poco sentido que le quedaba - Hmmm, que dulce eres. - se regocijaba por lo que la cercanía con la azabache le provocaba a la vez que notaba un profundo suspiro de su compañera - ¿Por qué no podías haber sido  ella? sería tan fácil todo. - susurró sobre su oído acercándola más a él. Se tensó al escucharlo, de pronto algo se encendió dentro de ella y una incipiente necesidad de decirle que lo amaba se abría paso en su cabeza - Adrien - ahora era ella quien susurraba sobre el oído del rubio - yo...yo te a.....

 

beep, beep - el teléfono del joven modelo avisaba desde el bolsillo de su pantalón la llegada de un mensaje - con suavidad se separó de su compañera quien no podía disimular aunque quisiera el gran rubor que decoraba su cara.

 

\- Ya han venido a por mí. - dijo ojeando la pantalla del dispositivo. Tomo a Marinette por los hombros y la acercó a él para depositar un casto beso en su frente. - Gracias por escucharme. - Apoyándose en la pared se puso de pie y aun tambaleante se dirigió hacia la puerta.

 

Marinette  no había sido capaz de moverse ni siquiera para despedirse, estaba perdida en una intersección de sentimientos, por un lado todas las acciones y palabras llenas de cariño de Adrien y por otro la vergüenza de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer antes de que el teléfono la interrumpiera. ¿Y eso había sido todo?, ¿acaso ese había sido su primer y último momento de complicidad?, faltaba algo, ella tenía...¡no!, quería saber quién era la chica que evitaba que ellos pudieran estar juntos. Apretaba con fuerza sus manos en dos puños tratando de reunir el valor de acercarse a él y preguntárselo, al escuchar abrirse la puerta se giró hacia ella con rapidez y en tres zancadas estaba ya junto al rubio deteniéndolo por la muñeca.

 

Adrien volteo a ver quién aprisionaba su mano y solo pudo sonreír al ver a Marinette, se veía realmente hermosa, clavo sus ojos en sus carnosos labios sin poder evitar pensar en ellos de una manera más sugestiva. Agitó su cabeza con fuerza para sacar esas pecaminosas ideas  antes de cometer alguna imprudencia que pudiera molestar a la azabache, en un corto momento de lucidez se prometió no volver a probar ni una sola gota de alcohol nunca más.

 

\- A...adrien - balbucea al no saber cómo preguntarle algo tan personal - ¿Quien...quien es ella? - soltó por fin de golpe.

 

El rubio la miraba confundido - ¿A quién te refieres?

 

\- A...a la chica que...que...bueno tú ya sabes... - hablaba hacia el suelo para no verlo a la cara por lo apenada que estaba.

 

\- Entiendo. - esbozó una sutil sonrisa y miró hacia los lados para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, se acercó al oído de la ruborizada chica - Fue Ladybug pero shhh, es un secreto. - y con toda tranquilidad se separó de ella.

 

\- ¡¡¡QUE!!! - exclamó sobresaltada clavando sus azules ojos en el apacible rostro del rubio. El grito llamo la atención de las chicas que dejaron su conversación para fijarse en la pareja que estaba junto a la puerta, incluso alguno de los chicos levanto la cabeza saliendo momentáneamente de su aletargamiento producto de su encuentro con el vodka.

 

\- Shhhh - volvió a acallarla poniendo un dedo sobre sus tersos labios - Que es un secreto. - volvió a recordar.

 

\- ¿Pe...pero cómo? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, aunque tenía docenas de preguntas en su cabeza no era capaz de ordenar sus ideas tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

 

\- Son solo cosas que pasan, - el chico la miraba con melancolía - al parecer no estamos destinados a estar junto. - respondió no entendiendo lo que la azabache realmente quería saber.

 

Marinette era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, estaba hechizada por esos verdes ojos cristalinos. A su memoria venia el recuerdo de esa mañana del momento entre ella y Chat Noir.

 

Adrien al ver el silencio de su amiga se acercó a ella para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero en el último momento trastabillo desplazándose algo más de lo necesario hacia la izquierda y alcanzando a tomar la comisura de los labios de la azabache en su beso.

 

El, debido al alcohol que aun nublaba sus sentidos no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, abrió la puerta y salió hacia la calle. Pero el caso de Marinette era distinto, noto enseguida el calor de sus labios sobre esa pequeña zona de los suyos, con suavidad lo palpo refrendando que lo que acababa de pasar no había sido un sueño. Dentro del torbellino de su cabeza, las ideas poco a poco se iban acomodando dando lugar a un único pensamiento: "Adrien era Chat Noir y la quería en sus dos formas, a la valerosa Ladybug y a la tímida Marinette".

 

\- ¿Marinette? - sonó una voz a su espalda.

 

Se giró hacía la persona que la llamaba mostrando una gran sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Marinette, está todo bien? - volvió a preguntar Alya.

 

Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de la azabache - Perfectamente - alcanzó a pronunciar aun flotando en una nube.

 

\- ¿Que te ha pasado con Adrien?, los he visto muy juntos a los dos. - dijo con picardía.

 

\- Siii. - entrelazo sus manos a la altura del pecho y miró embelesada a su amiga - Se me declaró...- la morena abrió de mas los ojos ante la sorpresa - ...otra vez.

 

\- ¡¿Se te declaró?!, ¡¿Adrien?! - Marinette solo asintió con un gesto de su cabeza. Sorpresivamente Alya la abrazó efusivamente.

 

\- Chica, cuanto me alegro por ti...- se calló mirando perpleja a su amiga al darse cuenta de algo - ...¿que quieres decir con otra vez?.


	2. La Confesión

Se removía molesto bajo las sabanas, había metido la cabeza bajo la almohada tratando de evitar los molestos rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana. Era domingo, no tenia clases y su agenda estaba vacía, solo quería dormir pero al parecer entre los luminosos llamados del astro rey y el incipiente dolor de cabeza esa sería una tarea imposible.

 

Somnoliento se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, con movimientos torpes se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano y un bostezo salió de lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Tenía la boca pastosa y un desagradable reflujo amargo que le recordaba el exceso de la noche anterior. Tomó el control que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y abrió la ventana permitiendo que el aire fresco de la mañana entrara y limpiara ese olor rancio a resaca que inundaba la estancia.

 

Plagg se acercó flotando con un trozo de queso entre sus pequeñas  patas - ¿Una dura noche, eh chico? - no disimulaba lo divertido de su comentario.

 

Adrien ya adivinaba por donde venia el comentario de su kwami - Ahora no Plagg por favor, siento que la cabeza me va a reventar.- apoyando sus dos manos sobre el colchón se puso de pie y con paso lento fue hacia el baño, busco entre los cajones algo que le aliviara el taladrante dolor de cabeza, al fin encontró una caja de aspirinas que torpemente abrió y rápidamente metió dos pastillas a la boca, al no ver ninguna botella de agua a la mano giró el grifo de su lavamanos y pego la boca a él ayudándose a pasar el medicamente con el liquido que salía a borbotones.

 

Se quedó apoyado sobre el mueble del baño mirándose al espejo, a pesar de no haber tomado una cantidad excesiva de alcohol se notaba su falta de costumbre, se sentía terrible como si un autobús le hubiese pasado por encima y su aspecto gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo que había sido su noche, estaba pálido y con unas marcadas ojeras. Agradecía no tener ninguna sesión de fotos ese día, ya que si su padre o Nathalie lo vieran con ese aspecto lo más probable es que no le permitieran asistir a otro evento con sus amigos.

 

Se quitó el pijama y entró a la ducha, un ligero temblor sacudió su cuerpo al sentir las primeras gotas sobre su espalda, el agua estaba fría pero en ese momento era lo más oportuno para quitarse la pesadez del desvelo. Despacio fue regulando la temperatura hasta que consiguió una agradable agua templada. Con los brazos apoyados en la pared y su frente descansando en ellos notaba como su cuerpo se relajaba.

 

Plagg miraba a su portador desde atrás con una sonrisa de malicia - ¿Lo pasaste bien en la fiesta? - preguntó con picardía. 

 

\- Si, bien...lo normal. Los chicos estaban un poco pesados con lo del juego, pero si, lo pase bien. - respondió indiferente sin moverse de su posición.

 

\- Ah, eso estuvo bien también, pero yo me refiero a tu amiga, estuviste hablando con ella mucho tiempo. - el pequeño ser miraba de soslayo a su portador sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - se giró hacia su amigo desconcertado por sus palabras.

 

\-  Ya te lo he dicho, estuviste mucho tiempo con ella y se te veía muy a gusto. - Plagg estaba disfrutando viendo la cara trastocada del rubio -  Humm, ¿Cooomo se llamaba? - giraba los ojos hacia el techo -  Tú ya sabes cual, la chica bonita que siempre huele a dulce.

 

\- ¿Marinette?, ¿estuve hablando con Marinette? - miraba con curiosidad a su kwami.

 

\- Si, con ella. Estuviste hablando mucho . - Plagg aguantaba las ganas de romper a reír al verle la cara de incredulidad con la que él lo miraba - ¿No lo recuerdas? - se acercó hacia él y empezó a girar sobre su cabeza.

 

\- No, recuerdo ver a Kim salir corriendo y yo levantándome para ir al baño. - respondió pensativo.

 

Plagg se quedo flotando frente a él - ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de tu conversación con ella? - el rubio volvió a negar con la cabeza - Humm, ¿entonces esto no te sonara de nada?, _me encantan tus ojos,_ \- el travieso kwami trataba de imitar la voz de su portador al repetir algunas de sus frases, sobreactuando la escena - _eres dulce y tierna, eres una chica muy especial y muy guapa, yo estaría rendido a tus pies._

 

El pobre chico se había quedado aun mas pálido, veía con horror al pequeño ser que se carcajeaba frente a él - Di...dime que no le dije todo eso.

 

\- Eso y más. Ja, ja, ja - Plagg se burlaba de la cada vez mas angustiada expresión de Adrien.

 

\- Cre...cre...creía que lo había soñado. - todo el recuerdo de su charla con la azabache apareció de golpe en su cabeza hasta la última palabra, incluido el fortuito roce de sus labios.

 

\- ¿Que...que voy a hacer ahora?, ¿como la podre ver a la cara?, ¿que pensara de mi?. - su autocontrol se había ido por el desagüe, hablaba sin sentido pensando en cómo se tomaría sus palabras su amiga, aunque en él fondo eran verdad no entraba dentro de sus planes confesárselas y menos con una copa de más en el cuerpo.

 

\- Que eres un patán. - respondió divertido su kwami.

 

\- ¡¡¡PLAGG!!! - exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada.

 

\- ¿Que?, tú preguntaste ¿no?.

 

Rápidamente tomo una toalla y se la envolvió a la cintura, salió con paso largo del baño para tomar su teléfono, necesitaba hablar con Marinette y saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos, temía haberla asustado con sus palabra y que ahora su amiga no quisiera saber más de él.

 

Marcaba ya el número cuando una voz a su espalda llamo su atención - ¿A...drien? - su sonido era aterciopelado y no ocultaba su nerviosismo. Se giró lentamente y no pudo evitar la sorpresa, ahí estaba ella frente a él.

 

\- ¿Ladybug? - inquirió incrédulo. No era capaz ni de pestañear ante esa imagen llena de  ternura que a la vez transmitía una sensualidad inusual, tenía sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda, su mirada ligeramente inclinada hacia el suelo, el tenue rubor que enlucía sus mejillas y la suave presión que ejercía sobre su labio inferior al morderlo. Ella era todo un poema.

 

La heroína luchaba por contener su respiración que empezaba a entrecortarse, notaba como el pulso se le aceleraba al tenerlo así de cerca solo con una toalla rodeando su cintura mostrando su torso bien definido aun salpicado por el agua, el chico era el epitome de la sensualidad. Por un momento se cuestionó si había sido buena idea el haber ido a verle de esa manera. Al llegar a su casa después de la fiesta y del intenso interrogatorio de Alya, no dejo de pensar en su conversación con Adrien la cual le arrancó algún que otro suspiro o risilla nerviosa. Con ayuda de Tikki estuvo ensayando las palabras adecuadas para ese entramado que había ideado, era su turno de mover ficha.

 

Entrecerró los ojos y soltó el aire contenido en un imperceptible bufido, levantó la mirada viéndolo con decisión, ya había dado un paso muy grande como para acobardarse ahora. - Bu...buenos días A...Adrien. - y aun con todo no pudo evitar balbucear su saludo, el saber que él era su compañero  le intimidaba en cierta forma.

 

\- Bu...buenos días. - respondió anonadado - ¿Que...que haces aquí?. - no se podía creer que la chica de la que estaba enamorado y que ayer le había roto el corazón estuviera ahí mismo en su habitación.

 

Soltó un risilla por lo bajo al notar su nerviosismo - Yo...pasaba por aquí y...quería hablar contigo.

 

\- ¿Hablar conmigo? - la azabache solo asintió con la cabeza. Adrien la miro dudoso -  Cla...claro...por favor pasa y ponte cómoda. - con un amable gesto le señalo el sofá blanco frente al ventanal.

 

Ella solo miraba el lugar señalado sin dejar de jugar con sus manos, siguió de pie sin moverse - ¿pasa algo? - preguntó el rubio confundido por el comportamiento de la heroína.

 

\- No...no, solo que...¿podrías vestirte?...por favor - se notó de inmediato el rubor en sus mejillas.

 

El rubio se quedo congelado hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desnudo - ¡Lo siento!. - exclamó y a toda prisa desapareció por la puerta de su armario.

 

Ladybug  disimuló una risilla por la reacción del rubio, caminó hasta el sofá para esperar a que Adrien terminase de vestirse.

 

Al cabo de un minuto apareció vestido con unos jeans y una camisa blanca, se acercó hasta su mini nevera y tomó tres botellas de agua. Ladybug no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada.

 

Se sentó junto a la heroína y le ofreció una de las botellas - Solo tengo agua aquí, pero si quieres puedo pedir que me suban otra cosa, lo que te apetezca. - ofreció amablemente.

 

\- No, no te preocupes, agua está bien. - abrió la botella y la acerco para beber.

 

Adrien trago pesado al ver como sus labios se humedecían al contacto con el agua, un tenue brillo cubrió los amelocotonados resaltes de la azabache. El inconscientemente se llevo la mano al labio palpando justamente el mismo lugar con el que ayer rozó la comisura de los codiciables labios de Marinette.

 

¿Acababa de pensar en los labios de Marinette?...no...no, eso no estaba bien. Veía abochornado a la heroína que dejaba su bebida sobre la mesa, con movimientos torpes y apresurados abría una de las botellas y de un solo empuje termino con su contenido. Entre la resaca y sus acalorados pensamientos el frio liquido le supo a gloria.

 

\- Vaya, ¿tenias sed? - se giró aun sonrojado hacia la chica que lo veía divertida.

 

\- Si...tenía algo de sed. - respondió correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

 

Pasaron un par de minutos en completo silencio, Adrien jugando con la botella entre sus manos y Ladybug con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo mordiendo su labio inferior.

 

\- Yo... - dijeron ambos a la vez, un súbito rubor cubrió sus rostros.  Fue la risa de la heroína la que rompió la tensión, siendo acompañada al momento por la del rubio.

 

\- Por favor habla tú primero. -  propusó cortésmente el anfitrión.

 

Vio a la chica dar un pequeño respiro y girar su azul mirada hacia él.

 

\- Ve...veras, yo he venido hasta aquí porque necesitaba hablar contigo... - era evidente lo nerviosa que estaba la chica ya que no dejaba de mover sus dedos entre sí, dio otro respiro - yo...ayer rechace a alguien, - vio como Adrien enderezó ligeramente su espalda y clavaba sus ojos con interés sobre ella - él es increíble. Es lo que cualquier chica esperaría de un chico, educado, amable, valiente, galante, detallista y aparte muy guapo - pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa llena orgullo se formaba en los labios de su acompañante, la cual le causó gracia - ...je, je creo que he dicho de más. Cualquiera pensaría que estoy loca por rechazar a alguien así ¿no?, yo en realidad lo quiero y mucho y le daría una oportunidad pero... - hizo una pausa y tomo su botella de agua para beber, sentía la boca seca - vaya es mas difícil de lo que pensé... - dijo abochornada pero sin dejar de sonreír -  lo que trato de decir es que hace tiempo me enamore perdidamente de otro chico. - no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver la expresión de desilusión en su cara.

 

No importaba cuantas veces lo escuchara ni el tiempo que pasara, el volver a oír de su voz que ella estaba enamorada de otro le provocaba el mismo dolor que la primera vez que se lo dijo.

 

\- ¿Por...por qué me lo cuentas a mi? - inquirió contrariado, no podía negar que esa situación lo estaba incomodando.

 

\- Por... - le costaba pasar la saliva - porque es de ti de quien me he enamorado. - tuvo que bajar la vista ya que no podía aguantar la mirada atónita con la que le miraba.

 

Adrien apenas daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, con ojos titilantes la miraba una y otra vez. Un sentimiento de culpa copaba toda su atención, él siempre creyó que cuando por fin su lady aceptara sus sentimientos se lanzaría a ella para envolverla en un cariñoso abrazo y colmarla de besos. Pero no, nada más lejos de la realidad que estaba viviendo en ese momento, se sentía aliviado y a la vez egoísta de saber que no era de otro chico de quien ella se había enamorado.  ¿Pero por que si quería a sus dos personalidades tuvo que escoger a la falsa, a la de escaparate?

 

Se giró hacia ella para ver como lo miraba con ojos ansiosos, a la espera de que él dijera las palabras correctas y tan esperadas. Pero por extraño que pareciera simplemente no podía.

 

\- ¿Por qué? - fue lo único que salió de su boca, una inexpresiva pregunta que resumía todas sus dudas.

 

Ella abrió de mas los ojos en los cuales se notaba su aprensión por la pregunta, ¿acaso él no estaba enamorado de ella?, ella acaba de confesarle que también lo amaba y ¿solo recibe eso?.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó siendo consciente de que tal vez su idea no había sido la más idónea.

 

\- ¿Por qué rechazaste a ese chico por alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces? - por su tono más que una pregunta parecía un reproche.

 

Ella le aguanto la mirada antes de responder - Eso no es así, te conozco desde hace mucho. - al ver su cara de sorpresa desvió su mirada hacia la mesa - yo...nosotros nos vemos a diario.

 

Si hace un momento se sentía culpable por no responder como siempre había soñado a los sentimientos de su lady ahora era la frustración la que lo golpeaba de lleno, ¿como era posible que haya estado conviviendo con ella cada día durante sabe dios cuanto tiempo y ni siquiera haya sido capaz de notarla?.

 

\- ¿Adrien?...¿está todo bien? - estaba tensa, el chico se había quedado en silencio sin siquiera mirarla.

 

\- Te equivocas, no me conoces. - una vez más azul y verde chocaron - Ese chico que dices ver a diario no soy yo, es un producto de las exigencias de mi padre. Tal vez te sorprenderías al conocer mi verdadero yo y seguramente no te gustaría.

 

Ahora se cuestionaba que tal vez todo esto había sido un error desde el principio, ella no era capaz de ver su verdadera personalidad y al parecer él no podía ver más allá del antifaz rojo. En su vida todas las cosas importantes habían sido meros hechos efímeros, su madre, la relación con su padre. Ya estaba cansando, por una vez quería poner algo real en su vida y que perdurara. La que él proclamaba ser el amor de su vida al final había caído al igual que tantas chicas en la trampa del chico ejemplar, solo tres personas lo conocían como realmente era, esa simbiosis entre Adrien Agrestre y Chat Noir ese era él.

 

Tenía que ordenar sus ideas y dar prioridad a lo que realmente era importante para él en ese momento y para ello necesitaba hablar con cierta persona, la que de todos mejor lo conocía.

 

\- Ladybug, yo...necesito un momento a solas. No sé si pueda pedírtelo pero me gustaría que me esperaras aquí. - la vio dubitativa por un momento hasta que dibujo una amable sonrisa. Era importante para él dejar las cosas claras con ella ese mismo día.

 

\- Te prometo que no me moveré de aquí. - vio como Adrien le sonreía y tomando su teléfono desapareció por la puerta del baño.

 

En cuanto cerró la puerta  apoyo su espalda contra ella, soltando un suspiro de agobio se dejo caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la vista puesta en la lista de contactos de su teléfono.

 

Al quedarse sola su imagen de sosiego desapareció, definitivamente esto no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, era un total desastre. Se había quedado en blanco y no sabía cómo reconducir la situación, necesitaba ayuda y urgente. Miró en todas direcciones buscando el lugar adecuado, en cuanto lo encontró se puso de pie de inmediato, se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la cama de Adrien justo al lado contrario de la puerta del baño, así que si él salía no podría verla.

 

\- Tikki transformación. - despues del brillante destello rojo apareció ante sus ojos el pequeño kwami de la creación.

 

\- ¡Marinette!, ¿qué tal ha ido todo con Adrien? - preguntó entusiasmada.

 

La expresión de Tikki se volvió seria en cuando vio la cara de horror de su portadora y no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver donde estaban.

 

\- ¿Que ha pasado?, ¿por qué sigues en la habitación de Adrien? - preguntó curiosa.

 

\- ¡Ay Tikki!, un verdadero desastre, lo he hecho dudar de él, de mi, de nosotros. - respondió alterada.

 

\- Marinette tranquilízate - flotó hasta quedar frente a ella tomando entre sus pequeños brazos el puente de su nariz y así captando toda su atención - ahora cuéntame lo que paso.

 

\- Yo...empezamos a hablar y le dije que había rechazado a un chico, no quise mencionar a Chat Noir, es..es decir a él, para disimular, ya que él por supuesto que ya lo sabe porque él es Chat ¿no?. - el pequeño kwami se empezaba a desesperar, Marinette estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de dar un orden coherente al relato.

 

\- Marinette, trata de calmarte y ve a lo importante. - sugirió con calma.

 

Inhalo profundamente para después soltar todo el aire lentamente por la boca tratando de relajarse - No quería que pensara que solo lo amaba por ser Adrien Agreste por eso le deje ver que a pesar de haber rechazado a Chat Noir yo lo quería y si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras le hubiera dado una oportunidad. Después le dije que estaba enamorada de él y fue entonces cuando él me cuestiono el porqué de mis sentimientos si es que no lo conocía, yo le respondí que nos veíamos todos los días como civiles. - Tikki abrió de más los ojos sorprendida - y me dijo que yo no sabía quién era él realmente y se metió al baño dejándome sola. - los ojos de Marinette miraban cristalinos al pequeño ser - yo...yo lo conozco Tikki, se perfectamente quien es, es el dulce y sencillo chico que se sienta frente a mí y el valiente y bromista héroe que lucha a mi lado.

 

\- Pero Marinette eso no fue lo que hablamos ayer, tenías que ser sutil y clara. - el kwami flotó hasta su mano y se posó en ella – Tienes que entender cómo se debe de sentir ahora, él está dolido y defraudado. Siempre te ha comentando lo bien que lo pasa contigo y con Alya y Nino por que puede ser él sin tener que fingir. Y ahora no solo lo rechazas como Chat Noir si no que le dices que te has enamorado de la faceta que él odia.

 

 

 - ¡Lo sé!, no sé que me pasó, me puse muy nerviosa. – exclamó agitada.

 

\- ¿Hmmm? – Tikki trataba de ver una solución a la falta de tacto de su portadora – Tienes que hablar con él, tienes que abrirle tu corazón….

 

Biiip, biiip – el teléfono te Marinette empezó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolso y miró la pantalla.

 

\- Aaaagh – grito asustada lanzando al aire el dispositivo. 

 

Por suerte Tikki lo cazó al vuelo antes de que chocara contra el suelo - ¿Marinette, que pasa? - inquirió confundida.

 

\- Es Adrien.  - respondió hecha un ovillo.

 

La kwami miró la pantalla y ahí estaba el nombre del rubio que insistía en la llamada. Una sonrisa taimada iluminó el rostro del pequeño ser.

 

Acerco el teléfono hasta Marinette - Vamos, toma la llamada.

 

\- ¡No!, no...no puedo hablar con él después de lo de antes.

 

\- Pero él no sabe que eras tú, contesta y dile lo que realmente sientes sin tanto rodeo. - la azabache volvió a negar moviendo varias veces la cabeza. Tikki bajó los ojos y soltó un bufido para después presionar la pantalla aceptando la llamado y lanzando el teléfono a las manos de la azabache.

 

\- ¡Tikki, no! - exclamó pero ya era tarde.

 

\- ¿Hola?, ¿Marinette? - se alcanzaba a escuchar por el altavoz del teléfono la voz del joven modelo.

 

Marinette ya resignada tomo el teléfono y lo acercó a su oído con mano temblorosa.

 

\- Ho...hola - respondió al fin.

 

\- Marinette, hola. ¿No te habré molestado, o si? - inquirió dubitativo.

 

\- No, claro no, solo estaba ordenando algunas cosas. - "mis ideas" pensaba para sí misma.

 

\- Me alegro...y ¿que tal lo pasaste ayer en la fiesta de Kim?.

 

\- Muy bien, ya sabes charlando con las chicas.

 

\- Si, las vi, se notaba que estaban muy entretenidas.

 

\- Si. ja, ja ya sabes siempre tenemos algo que contar. ¿Y tú, como lo pasaste? - por el momento estaban teniendo una charla normal entre dos amigos que comentaban la fiesta de ayer.

 

\- Yo, bueno...creo que ya lo sabes tuve mis mas y mis menos con el vodka. Y por cierto gracias por preocuparte por mí, debió haber sido un engorro tener que aguantarme. -  comentó apenado.

 

\- No, no...te aseguro que no lo fue. - apresuró a corregirlo, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que se sintiera avergonzado con ella.

 

\- ¿Sabes?, no acostumbro a beber realmente ayer fue de las pocas veces que lo he hecho y en esa cantidad, pero no quería desairar a los chicos.

 

\- No tienes por qué  justificarte, sabemos que Kim puede llegar a ser un poco insistente a veces.

 

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos  segundos, por el auricular se podía escuchar sus respiraciones.

 

\- ¿Marinette?, sobre lo que hablamos... - empezó a hablar pausado y tratando de marcar cada palabra hasta que fue interrumpido.

 

\- ¡¿Re...recuerdas la conversación?! - intervino sorprendida.

 

\- Si, la recuerdo muy bien y quería hablar sobre ello si a ti no te molesta. - la azabache ruborizada notaba el sobresalto en su pecho, no contaba con que él se acordara. Se puso en pie y empezó a caminar nerviosa por la habitación sin importar que Adrien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

 

\- ¿Marinette? - preguntó al no recibir respuesta al otro lado del teléfono.

 

\- Si..si, aquí estoy. - se movía inquieta de un lado a otro de la estancia.

 

\- Antes que nada quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije era verdad,...son sentimientos que he llevado muy adentro durante mucho tiempo. - Marinette lo escuchaba atenta, con paso lento camino hasta la puerta que los separaba levantando su mano titubeante hasta posarla sobre ella - ...La cuestión es que ayer solo hable yo y aun no sé lo que tú piensas de todo esto.

 

\- Yo...no sé qué decir, ayer no eras tú el que hablaba. - ella trataba de darle la vuelta a la conversación. Con la vista buscaba a Tikki, necesitaba de su consejo ella no sabía cómo abrirle sus sentimientos, ya le había hecho daño al intentarlo como Ladybug.

 

\- No, no te equivoques Marinette, tal vez fue el alcohol el que me animó a hablar pero lo que siento por ti es real, tan real como tú y yo. - al otro lado Marinette descansaba su frente contra la puerta apretando los labios para no gritar de felicidad - ¿Entonces que me respondes?.

 

Su obstinación de no responder cayó como un endeble castillo de naipes - Yo...yo tam...- las palabras se aferraban por no salir - ¿Y qué pasa con ella? - de golpe la pregunta explotó en su boca, notaba la fuerte presión con la que sostenía su teléfono. Si sus sentimientos eran claros hacía sus dos facetas ella necesitaba saber que pasaría ahora con Ladybug, por que la heroína era parte de su todo.

 

El cerro sus ojos con parsimonia mientras jugaba con sus labios buscando las palabras - Ella vino a verme esta mañana a decirme que me quería y ahora está esperando en mi habitación por una respuesta. Ella se enamoró de solo una parte de mi, del maniquí, de la portada de revista. No puede decir que me ama cuando a preferido  a la faceta que mas aborrezco de mi...  y tú lo sabes Marinette, tú sabes todo de mi, todo, nadie me conoce como tú. Y si esto te genera alguna duda ni por un instante pienses que eres solo un reemplazo, tú siempre has estado a la par que ella en mi corazón pero hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que el vinculo que comparto con Ladybug jamás llegara a ser tan fuerte como el que siento contigo. - sus propias palabras lo atosigaban, necesitaba saber lo que Marinette sentía por él - No te mentiré siempre tendré un gran cariño por ella pero será solo eso. - tomó un respiro antes de continuar - ¿Marinette puedes imaginar un futuro conmigo...con los dos juntos?.

 

Para ese momento la azabache no podía contener las lagrimas, sus dedos acariciaban la puerta queriendo llegar a él. - Adrien, lo he imaginado desde el momento que te conocí. - lo de contarle sobre el nombre que había elegido para los niños lo dejaría para otro momento - Siempre te he amado y cada día que he pasado contigo he aprendido a quererte más.

 

\- Voy ahora a tu casa, no puedo esperar para tenerte entre mis brazos. - Adrien no ocultaba la gran sonrisa de felicidad.

 

\- ¡Espera!, antes de que vengas habla con Ladybug, te aseguro que ella también te ama tal y como eres, ella solo es una tímida y torpe chica bajo el antifaz que no supo como mostrarte lo que sentía por ti y espero que puedas amarnos a las dos por igual.

 

-¿Cómo? - Marinette había colgado, Adrien miro extrañado el teléfono sin comprender las últimas palabras de la azabache.

 

Se puso en pie y acomodó un poco su ropa frente al espejo, camino hasta la puerta y tiró del picaporte abriéndola.  Se quedó congelado mirando con ojos desorbitados la figura que le bloqueaba el paso. Ahí frente a él estaba una sonrojada Marinette moviendo nerviosamente su teléfono entre sus manos, pudo percibir el ligero rubor en sus ojos, señal inequívoca de que había llorado.

 

\- ¿Ma...Marinette?...¿pe...ro cómo? - su cara de asombro lo decía todo, no entendía como la azabache había llegado hasta su habitación.

 

\- Por favor no me odies - suplicaba con ojos llorosos y dicho esto se abrazo con fuerza a él.

 

Adrien estaba estático por la incertidumbre que le producía todo esto, ni siquiera había sido capaz de corresponder al  gesto de ella. Giró su vista hasta el sofá y su sorpresa fue mayor al no ver a Ladybug, oteó cada rincón de la habitación pero nada al parecer la chica había desaparecido.

 

Bajó la vista hacia Marinette al momento una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en su labios, le provocaba ternura oír sus suaves gemidos que se ahogaban contra su pecho. Levantó su mano para acariciar su negro cabello recogido en dos adorables coletas iguales a las que Lady.... Enarcó las cejas a la vez que caía su mandíbula, como podía ser taaan ¡idiota!,  el idiota por el que tantas veces se preguntó siempre había sido él.

 

Con cuidado la tomó por la cintura y lentamente empezó a apartarla de él. Ella se afianzo aun mas a su camisa, no quería separarse de él. Finalmente cedió ante el empuje quedando con las manos apoyadas en su pecho y la mirada al suelo.

 

Adrien tomó cariñosamente su mentón con sus dedos y levantó su cara hasta poder ver ese azul que tanto le gustaba - Tú, siempre fuiste tú - fue una afirmación más que un pregunta.

 

\- A...Adrien...yo... ¡Aiiinsss! - entre sus nerviosos balbuceos salió un profundo suspiro al sentirse elevada por los brazos del rubio para quedar enfrentada a sus ojos.

 

\- ¡Loco!, me has tenido loco. - y sin más la beso, era un beso anhelado, necesitado por ambos. Al principio era un torpe roce de labios que mostraba su inexperiencia pero según iba avanzando se iba acompasando mostrando un ritmo cadencioso que hechizaba con solo verlo, poco a poco fueron dejándose llevar acompañándose con suaves caricias, Adrien recorría con pequeños círculos la espalda de ella, mientras que Marinette envolvía con frenesí sus dedos en el rubio cabello.

 

Se separaron jadeantes y sonrientes sin dejar de verse, Marinette sentía el rubor en su cara al recordar que este había sido el primer beso de Adrien y que había sido para ella, ante esa idea no pudo evitar volver a tomar con pasión los labios del rubio.

 

Adrien no podía disimular su felicidad correspondiendo a cada caricia y a cada beso de su Lady. Y era ahora que se daba cuenta de que tan equivocado había estado, él por mucho que se esforzara en mostrar su verdadera faceta siempre estaría incompleto. Hasta ahora, por fin la había encontrado, a esa hermosa chica que era su complemento perfecto, la que lo hacía sentirse pleno y feliz y en su mano estaba que eso sería así por siempre.

 

FIN


	3. Epilogo

Marinette bajaba desde su habitación tarareando una alegre canción.

 

\- Buenos días, parece que alguien se ha levantado de buen humor y...temprano. - Sabine la saludaba con una caricia en la mejilla.

 

\- Si, esta noche he dormido de maravilla y me siento genial. - por más que quisiera no se podría ocultar la felicidad en su rostro.

 

\- Ja, ja, si llego a saber que el tener novio te haría madrugar y tener ese buen humor hace tiempo que yo misma hubiese hablado con Adrien.

 

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó sonrojada.

 

-  Ja, ja no te voy abochornar más, pero sabes que digo la verdad.

 

La azabache apuró su vaso de leche y metió unas cuantas galletas en su bolso. Tomó un croissant y se acerco a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

 

\- Me voy al colegio.

 

\- Que tengas buen día...y Marinette.

 

\- ¿Si? - se giró hacia su madre desde la puerta de la vivienda.

 

\- Pregunta a Adrien si le apetece venir hoy a cenar.

 

La azabache esbozo una sonrisa emocionada - Lo hare...gracias. Adiós - cerrando la puerta dejo a su madre con una expresión de felicidad al verla tan alegre.

 

Al llegar al colegio pudo ver a Alya junto con el resto de sus compañeras conversando al pie de las escaleras de entrada y más al fondo veía como los chicos se carcajeaban por algo que Kim les contaba. Con la mirada buscaba a su chico pero al parecer aun no había llegado.

 

\- ¡Marinette! - Alya agitaba su brazo para llamar la atención de su amiga.

 

\- Hola chicas. - saludo amablemente incorporándose al grupo - ¿De qué hablaban?.

 

\- Oh, Un poco de todo, - respondió Alya con tono divertido - de la fiesta de Kim, de los chicos, de ti y de Adrien.

 

Todas las chicas notaron como los ojos de la azabache se abrieron de más, por inercia le mandó una mirada acusadora a Alya, la cual supo interpretar.

 

\- No, no, a mi no me mires que yo no he dicho nada, ellas solitas han sacado sus propias conclusiones. - dijo señalando al resto de las chicas.

 

\- Vamos Marinette, ¿cuéntanos que paso entre ustedes?. -  preguntó Mylène.

 

\- Si, se les veía muy a gusto...muac...muac, ja, ja. - Alix aprovechó para sacarle los colores a su amiga.

 

\- Ja, Ja, Ja....- el resto de su amigas incluida Alya rompieron en risas.

 

Marinette solo las veía abochornada. - Vamos Marinette no te lo tomes así, Alix solo bromeaba. - Alya pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amiga apegándola a ella.

 

\- Es verdad, es que los vimos hablando tan cerca uno del otro y cuando tú le acariciabas el cabello...¡oh Dios! se veían tan adorables. - Rose se tomó de las mejillas emocionada al recordar la escena entre ellos dos.

 

\- Je, je - la azabache solo pudo reír por lo bajo ante la tierna expresión de su amiga, en cualquiera de los casos ellas se iban a enterar así que lo mejor era decírselo ahí mismo -  Muy bien, ejem... Adrien y ....

 

\- ¡Adrien! - el fuerte llamado de Kim interrumpió a la azabache haciendo que todas las chicas fijaran su atención en él.

 

Al bajar del coche lo primero que hizo Adrien fue buscar con la mirada a Marinette, al fin la vio junto a las escaleras de espaldas hablando con sus amigas. De inmediato se dirigió hacía ella, hasta que el grito de Kim lo distrajo de su objetivo, antes de darse cuenta sus amigos ya estaba a su lado.

 

Los ojos de la azabache brillaron en cuanto lo vio,  su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido conforme él se acercaba, hasta que fue detenido por los otros chicos entonces un infantil puchero se mostró en sus labios.

 

\- Je, je, aunque no dijeras nada con solo ver tu cara ya nos imaginamos lo que paso. - le susurró Alya.

 

Un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar pero aun así no dejo de ver a su chico.

 

\- ¿Entonces es verdad que le ganaste a Kim? - preguntó Max con libreta en mano tomando alguna anotación.

 

\- Bueno, me parece que así fue. - respondió aun pensativo el modelo.

 

\- Pero esa no es la cuestión. - intervino Nathaniel - Aquí el punto es como gano. - pequeñas risillas corrieron entre los chicos menos en Nino que frunció el ceño hacia el pelirrojo.

 

\- Es mejor que no empiecen con la broma, ya se rieron antes así que ahora déjenlo pasar. - habló el moreno centrándose en cada uno de los ahí presentes.

 

Adrien miraba confuso a su amigo ya que no entendía a lo que se refería.

 

\- Vamos Nino, no tiene nada de malo. Seguro que no es culpa de él. - ahora Kim era quien buscaba reírse un poco a costa del rubio.

 

\- ¿Nino, de que están hablando?  - inquirió curioso.

 

\- Bah, no les hagas caso, hoy han empezado el día tontos.

 

\- Venga Adrien, ¿no nos vas a decir que ganaste por que aun no has besado a una chica?. - Adrien entendió por fin de que iba todo eso.

 

Las risas entre los chicos se hicieron presentes una vez más, consiguiendo atraer a algunos curiosos a la conversación.

 

Las chicas quien también habían escuchado el comentario veían con desaprobación la actitud burlona de sus compañeros hacia el joven modelo especialmente cierta azabache, tomando la iniciativa se dirigió hacia el grupo de chicos seguida por sus compañeras.

 

\- Ja, ja, otra vez la princesa viene a cuidar del príncipe. - esta vez fue Kim quien soltó el mordaz  comentario en cuanto vio a Marinette.

 

Marinette tomó de la muñeca a Alya quien ya iba dispuesta a poner en su sitio al pesado de su compañero y le hizo una seña de negación con la cabeza.

 

La azabache miro retadora al grupo de chicos y con paso cadencioso fue hacia el rubio, quien la miraba divertido.

 

\- Te equivocas Kim mi príncipe sabe cuidarse perfectamente solo. - dijo mientras caminaba hacia su chico.

 

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Alya ya tenía preparado su teléfono en la mano y miraba con satisfacción a su amiga.

 

\- ¿Acaba de decir mi príncipe? - preguntó una confundida Alix a Rose.

 

Al llegar junto a Adrien, entrelazó su mano con la de él ante la atenta mirada de todos.

 

\- Su princesa solo viene a decirle buenos días . - sonrió coqueta ante sus vivaces ojos verdes.

 

De nuevo los murmullos hicieron acto de presencia.

 

\- ¿Acaba de decir su princesa? - volvió Alix a preguntar a Rose quien miraba con ojos temblorosos y puños apretados ante lo que se avecinaba.

 

Marinette afianzó la camisa de Adrien por el frente con sus dos manos y tiro de él a la vez que se ponía de puntillas para compartir un beso que ante los ojos desorbitados de sus compañeros iba tomando intensidad. Adrien dejo caer su cartera para tomar a su princesa por la cintura y estrecharla contra él, ella soltó la camisa y se afianzo a su cuello, por un momento se olvidaron de la gente y de donde estaban, el ahí y el ahora eran solo ellos dos.

 

Menos Alya que mantenía una sonrisa de complicidad mientras grababa con su teléfono, todos los demás estaban boquiabiertos, mirando estupefactos a la joven pareja.

 

 riiiiin, riiiiin, la campana del colegio empezó a sonar avisando del inicio de clases, Marinette y Adrien seguían ausentes del mundo, solo disfrutando del dulce contacto entre ellos. Los chicos que estaban presenciado el efusivo momento comenzaron a retirarse aun con la mirada puesta en la joven pareja, solo sus compañeros de clase siguieron a la espera.

 

\- ¿No deberíamos decirles algo? - susurró Nino al oído de Alya.

 

\- Ji, ji, voy a ello. - la morena se acerco - Ejem...ejem - carraspeó pero nada, ellos seguían a lo suyo - ¿Eh, chicos?, las clases acaban de comenzar - intentó de nuevo.

 

Marinette y Adrien poco a poco empezaron a separar sus labios aun con alguna renuencia por parte de él, al final solo quedaron unidos por sus frentes contemplándose en silencio.

 

Adrien se sintió lanzado hacia atrás viendo como lo separan de su princesa, Kim lo sostenía por el hombro.

 

Al momento las chicas rodearon a Marinette atosigándola a preguntas.

 

\- Muy bien Agreste nos ha quedado claro a todos así que quiero mi revancha y esta vez no habrá más "no he besado a una chica". - Adrien solo sonreía ante la seriedad del reto del deportista.

 

\- Kim, déjalo sabes que Adrien no bebe. - intervino la azabache saliendo de entre sus amigas.

 

Adrien tomó la mano de Kim y la quitó de su hombro para ir al lado de su novia - Lo siento Kim ya has oído a mi princesa. - y sin más la tomó de la mano para entrar al colegio ante la mirada divertida de sus compañeros.

 

¡¡¡BOOOOOOOM!!! - se escuchó el estruendo cerca del colegio, todos miraron asustados la columna de humo negro que empezaba a asomarse por encima de los edificios.

 

\- ¡Debe ser un akuma! - exclamó Alya que revisando su teléfono, se preparó para grabar a los héroes de Paris en acción.

 

\- ¿Gatito? - susurró con mirada cómplice hacia su chico.

 

\- Después de ti mi Lady. - respondió con una reverencia antes de desaparecer ambos por la puerta del colegio.

 

Al instante la gente pudo ver como los héroes se movían con gracia entre los tejados. Se detuvieron antes de llegar junto al villano para evaluar la situación.

 

\- Este será sencillo. - dijo confiada la heroína, cuando Chat Noir se iba a lanzar al ataque lo detuvo por el brazo - Ah por cierto, mi madre quiere que vengas a cenar hoy. - dijo sonrojada.

 

\- ¿Solo hoy bichito? - respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

 

\- Tonto...te espero a las ocho. - se puso de puntillas para darle un corto beso y lanzarse al ataque.

 

Chat Noir se quedó embelesado mirando a la heroína. Como amaba a su chica...a sus dos chicas.

 

FIN


End file.
